El Capitolio
by MissRosalie
Summary: "¡Que comiencen los primeros Juegos del Hambre!" ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a ésto? - Se preguntaba el pueblo. Pero las decisiones estaban tomadas, y los pobres niños se mataban en la arena.


**NO AUTORIZO LA COPIA DE ÉSTE FIC. CUALQUIER DUPLICADO DE LA NOVELA ES UN PLAGIO.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de mi creación. La trama de los Días Oscuros pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

**Parte 1. Advertencia.**

—Atentos al próximo ataque, en cinco, cuatro, tres…

"_Agentes de paz, en puerta. Listos para descender."_ La voz digital comanda la salida. _"Misión iniciada."_ Anuncia. Los sistemas de bombas computarizados están en perfecto funcionamiento, cada uno dirigido por expertos de años en tecnología, los cuales mueven sus dedos con agilidad sobre las pantallas que guían cada aerodeslizador sobre el Distrito 13.

—Señor, detectamos un objeto desconocido en el radar. — anuncia un joven desde el otro lado de la oscura sala, repleta de profesionales en guerra.

En esos momentos, todo falla. Al menos la mitad de las pantallas se apagan, y la voz digital fue sustituida por una natural y masculina, grave, y con precisión en sus palabras.

"No cederemos." El hombre forma un eco dominante en el salón, mientras los expertos intentan dominar sus pantallas negras, sin éxito. "El Distrito 13 no les pertenecerá nunca más."

Y ahí, justo ahí, las pantallas vuelven a su normalidad, sólo para mostrar como un arma creada por el mismo Capitolio, destruía el aerodeslizador, convirtiéndose en una nube anaranjada que se alzaba en el cielo, y con eso, ciento veinte agentes de paz muertos instantáneamente. Los profesionales no se alteran, y continúan el plan de ataque inicial, buscando el próximo blanco de sus elaboradas bombas.

"Continúen enviando sus máquinas, y lo próximo que verán será una atómica sobre sus cabezas." El hombre en los parlantes alterados se dirigió al equipo, y entonces se detuvieron. El Distrito 13 no proporcionaba ningún tipo de servicio directo a los habitantes del Capitolio; ellos manejaban la energía nuclear, y con ello, el armamento, y como creadores de ésta materia, podían manipular sus armas en contra del mismísimo Panem si así lo deseaban.

Eso lo saben muy bien cada uno de los expertos.

—¡Alto! — indica Rivord, Comandante en Jefe de los 'Días Oscuros.'

—Señor, si enviamos el próximo tendremos la mita-

—¡Cállate! — Rivord silencia al hombre, y de paso a toda la sala. Nadie mueve un dedo sobre sus pantallas, hasta que se determine el próximo paso a seguir.

**Parte 2. Redención.**

Doce Distritos han sido controlados, y sólo uno ha quedado en rebeldía, con altos avances por sobre el Capitolio. Crystalia, primera consejera del Presidente, interfiere en la misión de Rivord, y llama a reunión del consejo para decidir. Todos asisten, incluyendo al Presidente Marlovous York.

Crystalia le da el mando a Rivord para comentar lo sucedido en la sala de mandos. El consejo de diez se exalta en la privacidad de su reunión, donde nadie podría juzgar la fortaleza del Capitolio, ni mucho menos su fachada de vencedores totales.

—Necesitamos hablar con su líder. — uno de los consejeros afirma.

—No tranzaremos con esos rebeldes, y punto. — continúa York. —La situación ha sido controlada señores. Doce de trece Distritos son nuestros, y no vamos a rendirnos a estas alturas.

—Pero señor Presidente, las armas nucleares… —Crystalia recuerda.

—¿Realmente es un peligro? — el presidente pregunta, con cierta seguridad sobre la respuesta.

—Afirmativo, señor. — Rivord interrumpe con su grave voz. — El Distrito 13 sabe cómo utilizar éstas armas nucleares y no han dudado en amenazarnos.

Se forma un silencio en la sala. El consejo de diez, Rivord y el Presidente se miran entre sí, buscando el los rostros del otro una respuesta que no llegará. Porque todos sabían las consecuencias de sus actos de opresión, y la ira de los rebeldes al ser esclavizados por el Capitolio y forzados a trabajar en condiciones deplorables. Todos lo sabían.

—¡Rivord! — el Presidente llama su atención con algo de molestia. Éste se gira hacia él. — ¿Es factible la amenaza del Distrito 13?

—Señor, hay una posibilidad de que podamos enviar tropas cada tantos minutos y así colapsar el…

—¿Hay o no hay una amenaza real? — York pierde la paciencia.

—La hay, señor. Los ciudadanos del Distrito 13 han creado la mayoría de los armamentos que están ahí. Saben cómo enviar una bomba nuclear directo a su casa, si es necesario. — contesta con la sinceridad que se le ha pedido, sin tapujos.

York bota el aire de sus pulmones, frustrado ante la realidad. Todos se miran nuevamente, incapaces de dar una solución viable ante tal situación, amenazados por el único Distrito capaz de destruir al Capitolio y todo Panem. Entonces uno de los consejeros se atreve a dar una opinión, errónea, por supuesto.

—¿Y si nos rendimos? — propuso con incertidumbre.

Lo próximo que supieron fue que York tomaba el arma de Rivord y una bala se introdujo sin pensarlo en la cabeza del consejero. Los hombres a su alrededor se quedaron inmóviles, incluso con la sangre salpicada en sus rostros.

Nadie dice nada.

—Nadie se va a rendir. No en mi mandato. — el Presidente deja el arma sobre la mesa y sale del salón sin que nadie lo siguiese.

**N/A: ****Respondo todos los reviews. Los Guests los respondo en el próximo capítulo.**

**No olviden entrar en mi perfil de fanfiction y así direccionarse a mi cuenta de Facebook, donde subiré fotos de la novela.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
